Broken Bones
by leonale
Summary: “Come on it will be fun” was how it had been phrased to Ianto; well fun was not how it felt at the moment. How will Jack try and make it to him? – Rated M Ianto/Jack of course.


**Broken Bones **

Evening me dears, 

This is my first FanFic, well actually it is my first attempt at creative writing since primary school (well if you don't count my reports at work). Have been trying to find ways around my dyslexia and improve my reading and writing, so even to think about trying to write this was a really big step for me. So if you are inclined to review good or bad please do. It would be much appreciated. Pointers always welcome. Sorry for any bad grammar or spelling.

This was inspired by my recent broken ankle after a spate of heavy drinking. I may write how Ianto's broken bone occurred, if anyone thinks it is worth their while reading (not fishing for reviews just don't want to post poo!) 

According to my friends, apparently I don't own Torchwood, any of the characters or actors…… who would have thought!

Ohh and this fic is rated M. Well you can't beat a bit of Jack and Ianto action can you? 

………………………………………………………………

**Broken Bones **

Torchwood was in breach of several points of the disabled discrimination act Ianto realises while sitting at his desk in the tourist office. He was no looking forward to the having to make his way down into the hub, but he had just about as much of Owens incessant moaning as he could take. Anyone would think it was Owen who was injured. Over the last hour Ianto had been bombarded with instant messages, phone calls emails and texted over Owens current caffeine deficiency. Since in the last email Owen had threatened to attempt to use the coffee machine himself, Ianto thought that he could not put off his decent into the Hub any longer. Although he knew that Owen was most likely calling his bluff and would never go near the coffee machine, he really didn't want to risk it.

Ianto picked up his crutches, and hit the button under the desk for the secret door. A smile flickered across Ianto's lips, there was something deeply satisfying in a big red button. He quickly hobbled through the door before it shut in his face. Making his way slowly down the corridor, pain shot though his broken ankle and his face contorted. Contiuing on to the lift he curse Owen and debated with himself what he could put in the medics coffee to have his revenge. No, he was being unfair, it was not Owens fault that he had broken his ankle, that blame could be squarely laid a Jacks door. "_Come on it will be fun_" was how it had been phrased to Ianto; well fun was not how it felt at the moment.

As the cog door to the hub rolled back and Ianto shambled in to the Hub, a cockney voice called out from the autopsies room_. "Finally tea boy arrives. We're dying of thirst here. Come on get a hobble on"_. Ianto fixed a polite smile on his face and continued on to the small kitchen area. With the Hub, however, not being disable access friendly this was trickier that it should have been. Why were there so many steps in the Hub? Ianto asked himself, shortly before getting one of his crutches trapped in part the gantry. This was enough to set the already unbalance Ianto into a head long tumble, down into the kitchen.

The load crush and thud, followed by a stream of vicious sounding words in welsh alerted the others to the situation. Jack was at Ianto's sides in a flash concern etched into the older mans face. "_Whoa Ianto what's with the acrobatics, I though you had got enough of that the other night_". Jack tired to keep his words light, but did quite manage it. "_Too much information…….again!_" chipped in Owen who had made it across the hub shortly after Jack and was starting to check Ianto over. "_Really mate you should try staying upright once in a while_". This resulted in a rather lascivious grin from Jack and a "_oh I don't know_". Ignoring Jack, Owen refocused his attention on Ianto. "_Does you ankle hurt?"_ the doctor asked, "_Its broken Owen of course it bloody hurts" _snapped Ianto as pain shot through his leg.

"_I told you he shouldn't be here_" The doctor told Jack in his very distinctive I told you so manner. "_He should be resting at home_".

"_Well with Gwen still on honeymoon and Tosh laid low with the Flu I figured we were a little understaffed. And besides we can trust him not to do stuff just because he's at home_" The Captain shot back

"_I am within ear shot you know_" Ianto interjected from the floor, and was promptly ignored by the other two men.

"_That's true. Leave him alone for too long and tea boy would probably start alphabetising his tinned products or something"_

"_Still within ear shot"_

"_If you hadn't been going on about coffee then he wouldn't be down here anyway" said Jack_

"_Well if he wasn't so bloody anal about people touching his precious coffee machine then maybe I would not have needed to"_

"_Broken ankle but can still hear!"_

Any further discussion on the point was cut off by a yelp of pain from Ianto as he tried unsuccessfully to get up. "_Owen why don't you finish checking Ianto over, then kick off for the day. Short staffed or not, the rift seems to be taking the day off. I'll take Ianto home, and stop him from alphabetising his frozen foods"_

…………………………………………………………………………**.**

"_How are you feeling now?"_ Jack asked as he helped Ianto to his bedroom, he led the younger man to the bed and let him slowly sink down on to it. The journey back to Ianto's had been uneventful. "_Not to bad when I'm not walking on it, just throbs a bit at the moment. Those pills Owen gave me have started kicked in I think_" Ianto replied smiling quietly up at Jack. He was rewarded with a gentle kiss from his lover who sat down next to him on the bed. Ianto leant into the kiss his tough working its way into Jacks warm mouth. Pleased with the turn of events Jacks hand move to the backs of Ianto's necks, his fingers winding through the hair he found there. Ianto soon found Jacks other hand softly stoking his thigh, snaking up to brush over the grown hardness between his legs.

"_I_ _think I am going to need to help you get ready for bed_" Jack said as his fingers quickly undid Ianto's waist coat and the shirt. God even the thought of getting Ianto undressed had started to get him hard. But then again most thoughts about Ianto tended to do that to him. He had been known to extend meeting in the boardroom, until the sensation had passed just so he would not have to work back to his office covering a considerable bulge.

Jack discarded Ianto's shirt across the room, earning his a slight tut from his lover. Ignoring this Jack manoeuvred Ianto back on to the bed being sure not to hurt his leg. He straddled his thighs, taking a moment for his eyes to wash over the welsh man, with a look that Ianto was sure a wolf would give a lamb just before it devoured it. "_you're beautiful_" Jack said taking in the slightly tussled brown hair he had been running his fingers though a moment ago, those soft blue eyes that could send shivers down his spine, that gorgeous mouth that could give so much pleasure. Jack leant in for a long passionate kiss before Ianto could respond, there toughs fighting for supremacy. Finely when overwhelmed by the need of oxygen they broken away, after a gasp or two Jack stared to kiss down his neck, earning him a moan from Ianto's now slight bruised lips. Taking this as a good sign he slowly worked his way down his lover's body, kissing, sucking, licking and biting as he went. When he reached his stomach Jack felt the muscles flutter under his ghost of a touch, in a way that made his cock twitch as well. Skimming further down his breath added to the warm already coming from Ianto's groin. A groan escaped Ianto's lips which further increased in volume combined with a slight twinge of disappointment as the jack move straight on down to his inner thighs.

Jack smiled as he continued to kiss the soft intermit pale flesh, he felt Ianto's hand running through the hair on the back of his head.

"_Jack Please!"_

"_God I love it when you beg. Say it again_"

"_Jack, pleases, please, stop teasing me_"

"_Well as you asked it sooo sexily….…._" and with that Jack leant forward and took Ianto's straining cock in his mouth in one assured movement. He felt Ianto's back arch and hips jerk forward. This was accompanied with the most delicious groan, and a hand tightening in hair.

As Jack's warm moist mouth enveloped his manhood Ianto began loosing the power of cohesive thought. How this seemed to happened so quickly he was never sure, but soon he was moaning out load "_oh god jack! Fuck that good_". The only time he ever really swore was while bed with Jack. Well, not necessarily IN bed but the same principle applied he thought. Just as it was getting to much Jacks withdrew his mouth and wrapped his fingers firmly around the base of Ianto's cock. "_Don't even thing about cuming_" he said looking up with lust in his eyes.

Jack quickly freed himself of all of his clothes, and carefully removed the remainder of Ianto's. Jack moved up his body, capturing his beautiful mouth in a searing passionate kiss, breaking away Jack told Ianto _"I want to feel you inside me!"_

"_In case you hadn't noticed I'm not exactly match fit at the moment" _Ianto gasped

"_I know. But I am! Just lay back and think of…… well…. me"_ With that Jack produced a condom and lube, from somewhere that Ianto didn't want to think about, and expertly placed the protection over Ianto's thick hard penis. Jack straddled Ianto's Hips, smiled at his lover as if asking a question, when he received a smile and nod from Ianto. He positioned himself and sunk down onto his lover, embedding Ianto in him as far as he could. The sweet pleasure and pain combined to make him catch his breath and eeliest a gasp of pleasure from Ianto as his hips bucked forward and head threw back.

"_Jack!"_

"_Oh God Ianto I love the feel of your cock in me_" Jack leant forward and took Ianto's nipple in his mouth sucking hard as he continued moved up and down slowly.

"_Ohhh. Ahhh. Faster Jack"_

"_Patients in a virtue Jones_" replied Jack moving to attack the other nibble starting with a playful bite.

"_Who cares, just hurry up a fuck me properly" _With that Ianto reached forward and took Jacks weeping cock in a firm but gentle grip. Literally taking maters into his own hands, Ianto increased the pace which he pumped Jack. Jack groaning responded in turn by increasing his pace. "_Oh god that's good_".

Running his nails down his lovers back but unable to last any longer Ianto threw his head back, cuming inside Jack, his hips thrusting defiantly. This push Jack over the edge, leaving both of them covered in his seed, clasped and spent.

…………………………………………………………………………**.**

Later as they lay in bed spent, Jacks head resting on Ianto's chest, an arm wrapped tightly around his waist he listened to his lovers slow sleeping breaths, and tried to decide on the exact point when he had fallen in love with Ianto Jones. Try as he might he couldn't, as if something had always been there, growing and getting stronger maybe.

Suddenly something shook him from his thoughts, he lay still trying to figure out what had changed. Looking up he saw Ianto's eyes open and watching him.

"_What are you thinking about?"_ the Welshman asked sleepily

"_How much I love you!"_ Jack replied with out missing about beat

"_Really? Glad to hear it_" a contented smug smile spreading over Ianto's face

"_I am sorry. You know. About the leg"_

"_I know. Just don't think that means i've forgive you yet. Or that tonight goes anywhere near you having made amends. You still owe me big time Harkness"_

"_Yes sir!" _replied the Captain, but Ianto had already drifted off in to a peaceful sleep


End file.
